Heartless
by DaydreamingSlytherin
Summary: It was a mission. Nothing more. We had our orders although we didn't know why we had to follow the. But the more we watched them, the more we noticed that odd things happened around them. Co-written with XionAmmy. Rated T to be safe. To avoid confusion, my OCs are Kat, Rosie, Vivi, and Aqua. Not the same Vivi from Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy and not Aqua from Birth by Sleep.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kat, Rosie, Vivi, Aqua are mine. I also came up with the plot.

I'd like to take this moment to thank XionAmmy for agreeing to co-write with me.

Ten of the thirteen white chairs were occupied by one person wearing a hooded black cloak; two of them were shared by two people, three of those four wearing the same cloak as the others. The room's fourteen occupants shifted uncomfortably, anxious gazes aimed at the single vacant chair.

"Where's Xemnas?" An innocent question from a blond-haired boy, his wide blue eyes glancing curiously around the circular room as he shattered the overwhelming silence of the meeting hall.

A member with vibrant, almost flame-like red hair snorted in response to the Key of Destiny's inquiry. "How should I know?" he retorted. Turning to look almost directly across from himself, the Flurry of Dancing Flames decided to ask the one person who most likely _did_ know the current location of the absentee: "Saix, do _you_ know where he is?"

The blue-haired man he addressed gave a low growl. "No, Axel," he ground out, golden gaze sharpening into a glare that had little effect beyond expressing the anger of the Luna Diviner.

Axel held his hands up, mirth dancing in his catlike green eyes. "Okay, okay, sheesh," he said lazily, lips quirking into a smirk. "Didn't have to bite my head off, there."

The growl became a snarl, but it was ultimately ignored by the other members.

"D'you think he'd mind if I sat in his spot, then?" a girl with black hair inquired, looking over at the spiky-haired blond she was sharing a seat with. "Since he's late and all."

The boy shifted uncomfortably. "He probably would, Xion," he said softly.

"Do it," a blonde woman with two antenna-like strands of slicked back hair urged. "I wanna see him turn someone into a dusk."

"No one asked you, Larxene," Axel pointed out almost lazily. A protective look was glinting in his eye in response to the blond's almost horrified expression, not that many of the people around the redhead noticed.

"Come on, guys," a second blond, this one taller than the first and his dishwater-blond hair arranged into a mullet-like style, interjected. "We shouldn't fight about this."

"IX is correct," a slim youth with slate-colored hair agreed flatly. "I am sure the Superior will be here before much longer."

As if on cue, a swirling portal of darkness opened over the unoccupied chair. After opening fully, it spiraled away once more, revealing a smug-looking man with heavily tanned skin, silver hair, and gleaming amber eyes.

The entire room straightened in their chairs instantly.

"Superior," Saix greeted the newcomer, the mask of anger falling away instantly.

The silver-haired man nodded politely to his second-in-command before turning to address the whole of the Organization. "My friends, I have gathered you here today to announce a special assignment," he began, voice easily filling the room despite its immense size. "Due to the scale of this mission, all of us will be on it and other missions are put on hold for the time being."

The room hummed with questions before one voice rose above the others.

"All of us?" Saix echoed, a note of disbelief in his tone. "Are you certain, Superior?"

"Entirely," the silver-haired man confirmed, smirk never faltering.

"What's the mission, Xemnas?" asked a man with grey-streaked black hair, his single golden eye glinting with excitement.

"We will be protecting a group of girls forced to flee their world," Xemnas continued as though the man to his right had never spoken up.

"Why did they flee?" the only person not wearing a cloak asked, straightening the skirt of her white dress and squirming away from her seat-mate, a pink-haired man who looked equally displeased with the arrangement.

"Their world fell to darkness," the Superior of the In-Between stated simply.

A look of realization flashed through a pair of amber eyes. "That was where you've been for the past week," Saix murmured.

The silver-haired man continued, "I tracked them to Twilight Town and spent some time observing their behavior."

"Why are we protecting a random group of girls, anyway?" the pink-haired man asked, interrupting Xemnas.

The Superior didn't answer; instead, he leveled a withering glare towards the Graceful Assassin.

Shrinking under the glare, the pink-haired man muttered, "Right. We don't need a reason—we just have to follow his orders."

"How will this work, anyway?" a man with long ash-blond hair inquired, one eyebrow quirked as his venom green eyes stared questioningly at Xemnas. "A big group of people following a small group of girls around is going to call attention to itself within a day, if not within an hour."

The man smirked, as if he already had a plan for the situation. "We will be split into teams. Each team will keep an eye on one of the girls."

"When do we start?" Saix inquired.

"As soon as we finish this meeting and I have explained your individual assignments." The Superior leaned forward, his usual smirk replaced by a more serious expression. "We can_not_ allow these girls to know what Nobodies are. It is confirmed that they know what Heartless are, however.

"Two of the girls have large amounts of darkness in their hearts, although the other two do not have significant amounts of darkness within them. The two that do could, potentially, become Nobodies upon death, so it is in our best interest to keep an eye on them in the meantime."

Xemnas looked around at the other fourteen people, all shifting uncomfortably in their seats. "You are dismissed. Begin your preparations for travel to and extended stay in Twilight Town." 

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

A/N: So, what do you think? I hope you like this. Reviews and constrictive criticism is welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. Kat, Aqua, Rosie, and Vivi are the brainchildren of DaydreamingSlytherin.

Author's Note:

Editor's Note: Hey, y'all, I'm XionAmmy. I'm a real-life friend to Sparks-sempai (AKA DaydreamingSlytherin) and Beta-type-person to this story. I'm basically in charge of making it sound nice and keeping the KH characters in character.

Now, there's a concern brought up by an anonymous reviewer by the name of "light dark" that I would like to clarify.

light dark, you were worried about Aqua's name. Between Sparks-sempai and I, that still causes occasional confusion, due to the existence of KH-canon character Aqua from Birth by Sleep. However, Aqua the OC will not receive a new name here, for two reasons:

1) Aqua from KH:BbS will not be appearing in this story. At all. So there's no actual reason for concern.

2) Even without bringing appearances into the equation, OC Aqua has _very_ little in common with KH Aqua, in terms of character.

As for the Vivi situation…

1) Even though the girls are now living in Twilight Town, we have not planned any interactions between them and the two "gangs" of the world as of yet.

2) Same basic rationale as reason 2 for Aqua. Besides, I have the same name as about 10 other people in my school—boys and girls alike. If I don't have to change my name based on the names of others, the same applies here.

All in all, thank you for your concern and the kind review, but the characters' names are staying the same; they predate Sparks-sempai's knowledge of either KH/FF characters _and_ are not that big of a deal, either way.

If it still bothers you that much, play the whole thing for laughs internally and picture the Vivi and Aqua that appear in the KH series _as_ her two OCs (although both would be severely out of character). I occasionally find that happening to me, ususally after reading too much BbS-based KH fanfiction.

Now, one last thing I ought to mention. Since the Organization Members are not normal residents of the world, they created cover stories of sorts to explain their pasts. Part of Zexion's is a Japanese heritage, so he occasionally speaks with a mild Japanese accent and uses honorifics in his speech; however, internal thought processes will not.

Chapter 2

(Zexion's POV)

"IX, _what_ is the meaning of this?" I demanded, stumbling as Demyx dragged me down the street. I had been in the middle of reading a book; now, my book was laying on the floor, and I doubted that anyone would bother to put it away until they stepped on it.

"We're going for a walk," Demyx declared cheerily. "It'll be fun, I promise!"

I stared back at him, unamused and somewhat irritated. "I hope you are joking," I deadpanned. He made me abandon my book for a _walk_?

Naturally, Demyx ignored my input, still dragging me by the wrist.

Sighing, I turned my thoughts inward.

'_We've yet to see any of the girls; all of us can see their home from our own, yet not even the members in neighboring houses have seen them,'_ I mused. '_Although Demyx claims he's seen a girl sneaking in and out of the house at night, no one else has been able to confirm it.'_

The almost peaceful silence was shattered by a shrill shout: "Vivi, be careful!"

I blinked. '_Oh, gods… that's Demyx's house there, and it came from…'_

"I _am_ being careful," a second voice protested. "I'm making sure this is safe enough for Kat and Rosie to do."

The first voice replied with a long-suffering groan. "Don't fall. I can only do so much."

"You got it, Mama Aqua."

"Don't call me that!"

Yes, those voices definitely came from the house across from Demyx's.

"Please go across the street. Please go across the street," I muttered, squeezing my eyes shut. I did _not_ want to deal with this right now.

Ignoring my near-silent request, Demyx broke into a run, dragging me directly towards the source of the racket.

"See? It's perfectly safe," a girl with blue hair declared, jumping off the porch railing. "If I have to carry Kat or Rosie out that way during a fire or something, now we know that I can."

"Hey," Demyx called.

Argument immediately forgotten, the two girls turned to face us.

It was going to be hard to decide how to get back at Demyx for _this_ one.

The blue-haired girl looked us over, brown eyes sizing us up and lightly tanned hands on her hips. "Hello," she said by way of greeting, a distinct note of suspicion in her voice and gaze.

Her blonde-haired companion grinned at us. "Hi," she said cheerfully.

"My name is Demyx," the dishwater blond stated, dragging me forward by the wrist as he approached the two. "This is Zexion."

My eye was twitching behind my bangs. Did Demyx even notice the looks the blunette was giving us for this?

"I'm Aqua," the blonde replied. "This is Vivi, our rebel."

"And damn proud of that title," Vivi stated, smirking. She seemed slightly less suspicious of us, but I couldn't be certain.

Aqua ignored her commentary. "Kat and Rosie, our best friends and housemates, are inside. Would you like to meet them?"

Vivi _definitely_ was not happy with that suggestion. "That might not be the best idea…"

Yeah, and they're gonna listen to you. Welcome to my world.

"Sure!" Demyx was grinning, a bright, excited look glinting in his eyes.

I cursed lowly even as Demyx dragged me towards the door.

Yeah, it was definitely gonna take me a _very_ long time to decide how to get back at him.

-~-†-~-†-†-†-~-†-~-~-†-~-†-†-†-~-†-~-~-†-~-†-†-†-~-†-~-~-†-~-†-†-†-~-†-~-~-†-~-†-†-†-~-†-~-

A/N: You met two of the girls. Two more to go. We hope you like this chapter. Reviews are welcomed and so is constructive criticism.


End file.
